we can't fall in love
by Runninglover802
Summary: Cam and Claire fall in love, but will they get over their families grudge or will they have to split up?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Clique! The P.C and B.B are in 10****th**** grade **

**Chapter 1**

_**Claire's P.o.v**_

_This woman walked to me with open arms, she looked like me but 10 years older. Her blond hair ended right over her shoulder. Her blue eyes, they looked familiar. Her tall skinny body was covered in casual clothes, skinny jeans and a tank top._

"_Mom?" I whispered as I walked closer, she looked up at me and smiled "MOM!" I yelled this time I tried to run but I could barely move my legs. When I finally got to her she smiled and looked down at me then opened her mouth and _

"_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" **__huh? What is she doing?_

"_**BEEP!BEEP!-"**_

I shot up in my bed. Ugh it was just a dream. I'm Claire, Claire Lyons. I'm in 10th grade. That thing that just happened, that dream, it was about my mom. She died when I was 7 I remember bits and pieces of her and our relationship but not a lot.

"CLAIRE IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE I'LL-I'LL. JUST GET DOWN HERE!" as I rolled my blue eyes as I got ready. That was my little brother Todd, as much as he wants to threaten me he can't. I'm older, wiser and smarter than him so whatever he tries to pull I can always stop it. I laugh to myself as I walk out the door and to my first day of 10th grade.

_**Cam's P.o.V**_

Top five things I hate would be school, getting up for school, the teachers at school, the classes at school(expect gym and lunch) and last but not least my friends try to set me up with girls, but we are not talking about that right now we are talking about how much I hate school!

"OW!HARRIS EASY ON THE TURNS!" I yell at my older brother Harris as I hit my head against the window

"if you don't like how I drive then get out of the car" He said giving me his most famous smiles. Harris looks like just me we both have long black hair the reaches our eyelashes and our Italian olive colored skin but the thing that is different is our eyes Harris has green eyes where as I only have one green eye and my other eye is blue also Harris is a player where as I'm not so much.

"Dude get your head out of the clouds we are here." And with that I was out of my day dream and into reality. As I walk down the halls and into the I spot my friends all standing by my locker after my friends and I did our normal rounds of high fives we started walking to class

"so Cammy meet any nice girls in Italy." My friend Plovert said while giving me a push

"Stop it" I said blushing. Plovert kept on pushing me in till WHAM! I went flying into someone. I landed on top on this girl she had pretty long blond hair and blue eyes her eyes looked shocked. Damn she looked so familiar, where have I seen her before?

"Excuse me instead of staring at Claire do you mind getting off her?" One of the girl's friends said Claire? Is she new here or something.

"Sorry" I mumbled I got up I held a hand to help her up. Once her hand touched mine it was like a shock wave. I must of looked stupid because she started giggling it sounded like music. Then something happened which confused me I heard a gasp and then next thing I know she ran away. I just stood there and watched her run away and her friends chase after her with confused looks on their faces that matched mine.

"Dude, you just got rejected!" Josh said I gave him a dirty look before walking off to class

_**Claire's P.o.v**_

So many thought ran through my head as I ran to the bathroom like "_what if my brother Todd or cousins London saw, he was so cute! NO! I can't think that way about him!"_

"CLAIRE! Please explain to us why you just ran away like that!" My best friend Massie yelled at me as soon as she came through the door with Kristen ,Dylan and Alicia fallowing her

"Because" I said in a low whisper. Massie raised her eyebrow in a _tell me now _look I sighed and then continued " because I looked down at his wrist and I saw the symbol on his bracelet."

"whoopee, you noticed he's wearing a bracelet so what lots of guys are doing that now." Alicia said while looking at herself in the mirror

"No, no it was the thing on the bracelet," I took a deep breath "he had the fisher family crest on it." Massie's eyes widened

"So? He was super cute!" said Kristen while playing with a piece on hair Dylan nodded her head in agreement

"Claire's family and the Fisher family are rivals. If anyone from her family finds out she talked to him in a friendly way , she would be disowned in a heartbeat ." Massie said

**Love it? Hate it? Should I go on? Let me Know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Please review let me know what you think , give me ideas! I do not own the clique!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Cam's P.o.V**_

All through first period I couldn't get that girl out of my head, her beautiful eyes, her musical laugh, her long blond hair. Claire? Was she new here and why did she run away?

"Lover boy! What's got your head in the clouds?" I looked over at my best friend Derrick his dirty blond hair made a shadow over his eyes to give him this dark look, but he's eyes gave off playfulness

"Nothing." I said flatly as I played with the bracelet around my wrist it was a gift from my grandfather when I was born, everybody in my family has some kind of jewelry that has our family crest on it. Our family crest is blue and yellow with an eagle spreading its wings.

"Whatever you'll tell me sooner or later" he said as we got up and headed to our next class. We sat in the back seats by the window. I was looking at the birds fly when I heard a laugh not just any laugh the laugh, her laugh. My head shot up and watched her as she took her seat. Our teacher walked in and started talking about how wonderful this year's science course is going to be or something like that. I was too busy watching Claire. After she went over the rules of the labs she gave us assigned seats I went to were the teacher told me to sit and hoped that Claire was next to me.

"Ah, Claire you will sit next to Cameron," my heart did a leap, but Claire just stood their looking at me with horror on her face. She walked forward to the teacher "Ms. Lyons you will be sitting next to Mr. Fisher." Whoa! Did she just say that Claire's last name was Lyons suddenly my bracelet never got so heavy

_**Claire's P.o.V**_

Does my science teacher think it's funny to put Cam and I next to each other because I don't! Does she not know that our families hate each other! Why was he staring at me all threw science. _Ugh!_ That happened four periods ago and I can't get him out of my mind his long black hair, his two different colored eyes he's- no I can't think of him that way I couldn't. I felt something burning into the back of my head and when I turned my head around, and to my surprise it was Cam. We locked eyes for what felt like hours.

"So you're going right Claire?"

"Huh?" I asked breaking the eye contact Cam and looked up at the girl standing over me

"To my party duh!" Olivia said. Now let me tell you something about Olivia yes she's pretty she has long blond hair and blue eyes she's very pretty she's a pretty committee, pretty but sadly she's stupid and we have a no airhead policy

"Of course we will all be there Olivia!" Massie said in a _why are you even ask me that question_ way

"Just making sure! The theme is masquerade! So wear mask and it's Friday like in tomorrow so don't forget cause we don't want what happened last time to happen again so please please pl-"

"OLIVIA! We will be there don't worry!" Alicia yelled. I felt bad about what happened at Olivia's last party she invited us but when we never showed everybody left so now she feels the need to always remind us to come to her party. She gave a nervous laugh and walked away, once she was gone we all leaned in and started whispering about what we're going to wear, but the only thing on my mind was _I wonder if Cam's going?_

_**Cam's P.o.V**_

I couldn't rap my mind around anything what happened at all today_. She's a Lyons I can't like her, but she's pretty, but she's a Lyons, but she's nice_. I've been having this fight with myself all, day.

"Hi, guys!" This blond came up to us she had a lot of energy we all mumbled our hellos before she started again " I'm having a party on Friday it's going to be a masquerade so wear mask!" then she just walks away. My friends start talking about how cool the parties going to be and how they were hoping there will be girls there but the only thing I was thinking of was_ I hope Claire is going be there._

**R&R please. Tell me if you love it or hate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Clique!**

**Chapter 3 **

_**Cam's P.o.V**_

When I arrived at Olivia's party in seemed to be in full blast, everybody was on the floor dancing or on the sides watching people dance, talking or eating . My friends were off dancing with girls, I couldn't tell who the girls where because their faces where cover with mask, I couldn't tell who anyone was with everyone wearing a mask.

_**An hour later…**_

_Ugh!_ I thought as I checked my phone to realize it's been an hour. I decided to go home, as I got up to go look for my car a couple of drunken kids pushed me a little bit and WHAM! I fell on top of this girl. _God damn it this needs to stop happening!_

"I'm so sorry," I said holding out my hand to help her up "those kids pushed me I –"

"it's ok" She said while a smile formed on her lips. She was beautiful, no that's an understatement. She had long blond hair that reached more than half way down her back, she was wearing a hot pink masquerade mask and from behind the mask I could see blue eyes, she was wearing a dress that was a little bit above her knees the dress was strapless and black then at the bottom it was black lace with hot pink underneath the lace. She started to giggle _wait that laugh, where have I heard that before?_ I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I looked at the girl in front of me I pushed the sleeves of my dress shirt up and looked at my sneakers

"Do you want to dance?" I asked before I could stop myself

"Sure." She said taking my hand and pulling my to the dance floor, we danced and talked for what seemed like hours.

_**Claire's P.o.V**_

Who would of thought that getting knocked onto the floor would lead to me having a good time at this party. He was nice, funny and hot. We danced and talked for hours in till a girl with blond hair got on stage I'm guessing it was Olivia

"Ok! Everybody the clock stroke 12, turn to your partner and take their masks off and see who they are." I felt nervous _what if he doesn't like me anymore after he finds out who I am?_ He reached up to my mask and I did the same

"ok on 3" he told me

"1.."

"2…"

"3!" we both took each other's mask off and I gasped _Cam! Cam Fisher!_ He looked just as shocked as I was! I didn't know what to do we just stood there with shocked looks on our faces. I turned and ran away just like I did on the first day of school.

_**Cam's P.o.V**_

_Claire Lyons _was the girl, I was starting to have feeling for, I know your probably thinking you didn't even know who she was, but I didn't need to her personality made me fall. That's when it really hit me, _we can't be together _!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys in this chapter I'm going to use some Italian, I will translate it right next to the Italian word and the translation will look like this…**hello (ciao)

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Cam's P.o.V**_

All Saturday all I could think of was the blonde hair beauty that I danced with on Friday, why did my last name have to be Fisher? Why did she have to be a Lyons? Why did our families have to hate each other?

"Cameron what's wrong il mio bambino(my child)?

"Nothing nonno(grandpa)" I said looking down the hole time I didn't even touch my food,which was weird for me " Well actually I have one question." I said while putting my fork down and looking at everyone at the dinner table, my grandpa nodded telling me to go on " Well I was wondering why do we hate the Lyons family?" Once I said that everyone stopped eating and looked at me and then my grandpa and back to me, his face was red and his fist was clenched.

"you do not speak of that name in my house hold that is nome del diavolo(the devils name) ,but why do you ask?" He looked at me his old eyes looked at me with disappointment and hate for a name

"oh, well I was just wondering." I said shoving food into my mouth, after that dinner was awkward no one said anything we all just sat there eating and looking down at our plates. Why do we hate them so much? Why wouldn't anyone tell me?

_**Claire's P.o.V**_

All weekend I kept on trying to not think of Cam but I couldn't.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" Massie asked me as she got into my grey BMW convertible, I told her everything that happened with Cam and I. She just looked out the window and smiled

"So what are you going to do about liking him?" she asked

"I never said that!" I griped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles where turning white

"Please you didn't need to." She said while rolling her eyes. Is it that easy to tell, wait do I even really like him? Well his dark hair, his green and blue eyes his athletic build is very good looking, and what I can tell about his personality was he seems nice and funny? You can't like him was the only thing that was going through my head as I got out of my car and walked to my locker. During first period he wasn't on my mind that much, but second period when I walked into my science class room and saw him sitting in the seat next to mine wearing a black V-neck that showed his arm muscles the room got very hot in the matter of 3 seconds. I tried not to look at him or make eye contact and I was doing a great job in till my science teacher said the person next to us was our lab partner and we have a project due on Monday. After a half a period of looking anywhere else but each other I turned to him without think and said " We can't go to my house." Which was true he would get killed and I would get disowned he looked surprised that I even talked to him in the first place then answered

" Well we can't go to mine either, so let's just meet at the library." And as quickly as the conversation started it ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to start a couple days after the last one, just in case anyone gets confused. **

**Chapter 5**

_**Claire's P.o.V**_

It was Saturday and I'm supposed to meet Cam at the library, I normal don't sneak out or lie to my dad but I don't think I can flat out say "I'm meeting one of the fisher boys dad!" without him getting mad so as of right now he thinks I'm going to Massie's , it's for the best and plus it's not like we are going on a date or anything. _No I cannot think like this no no no no no no no!_ I grabbed my backpack and ran down stairs.

"Hey piccola cuz dove stai correndo a?"(hey little cuz where are you running off to?)

"Landon I didn't see you there, you scared me." I said trying to avoid the question, he raised an eyebrow at me "I'm going to the library" I said while grabbing my keys and running out of the house. When I arrived at the library Cam wasn't there yet, so I picked a table and sat down and started to get to work a couple minutes Cam showed up and walked right to me _God he is so…bello(_handsome) _no stop you can't think that he's the enemy, I have to hate him_

"So did you finish it yet?" he asked I raised an eyebrow well at least he's making it easy for me to hate him

"no" I snapped at him and looking down at my work and started writing again he sighed and sat down across from me and began to work. After an hour or two passed I got a phone call

"Hello?"

"_Clara? _ _è nonna__(it's grandma)_ " she said

"Oh! Nonna! cosa c'è di sbagliato?(what's wrong?)" when I said nonna Cam's head snapped up and looked and me with a curious face

"where_ are you?" _her Italian accent was thick it was hard to understand her" _your padre(__father)__ told me you went to Massie's but your cugino(__cousin)__ told me you were going to the library and your fratello(__brother) __told me you were meeting a ragazzo(__boy)."_

"nonna, io sono in biblioteca, con Massie e non vi è nessun ragazzo_(grandma,i am at the library with massie and there is no boy)_." Cam pretended to be hurt and I just rolled my eyes, after my grandma and I said our good-byes I started to work again

"So, if there is not a boy with you then what am I?" Cam asked playfully

"You're a un maiale in un corpo umano(a pig in a human body)" I said and gave him a sarcastic smile

"hmm." He said while thinking " You're a….un angolo facendo un lavoro sulla terra (an angle doing work on earth.) I blushed and looked down

"you shouldn't be saying that." I said in a low whisper

"why?" he started to whisper too

" because we hate each other." I said getting a little louder. Cam's face turned red and he's green and blue eyes turned dark he grabbed my hand

"we don't hate each other, well at least I don't hate you, our families hate each other or they just hate each other's names. We can't let them deiced for us." I looked down at the table ashamed and disappointed. I got up and gathered my things

"we'll finish this another time." I said while walking away.

_**Cam's P.o.V**_

_How could she not say anything how could she just get up a leave?_ I was lying on my bed throwing my soccer ball at the celling. I heard a soft knock on my door

"Cameron?" My grandma stuck her nose into my door "are you ok?"

"Yes nonna." I lied

"Cameron have I ever told you the story _il ragazzo che ha mentito_?(the boy who lied?) " She said with a smile

"Yes" I laughed at the memory "every time I took a cookie before dinner and lied saying I didn't." she laughed before continuing

"You were always a bad liar, and still are, plus you had chocolate on your face. So tell me cosa c'è di sbagliato bambino (what's wrong child?)"

"You wouldn't understand." I said throwing the ball in the air again

"hmm Cameron I'm old I've been through a lot I could help you."

"doubt it." I said under my breath but she still heard me

"is it school?"

"no" I answered

"soccer?"

"no" I said again

"friends?"

"no"

"a girl?" I didn't answer right away, she looked at me and smiled "who's the lucky girl?"

"it doesn't matter."

"why not?"

"because we can't be together" I practically screamed she looked at me with sad eyes

"why?"

"because we can't." I said burying my face into my pillow.

" Cameron if you love something fight for it." she ran her hands through my black hair the matched hers and got up and left. That's when I got the craziest idea I grabbed my phone and after a quick call to Derrick I got into my car and drove in till I reached it..Claire's house. It was dark but I could still see her sitting on her balcony hugging her knees to her body with her head resting on top of her knees and staring into the night. With a sigh she got up and walked into her bedroom closing the doors behind her. What I did next, I did without thinking, I climbed the tree closest to her balcony and jumped onto the balcony. I pushed to doors open and walked into her room, it had blue walls but one pink wall that the head of her bed was against. A cross from that wall was a different wall covered in pictures of friends, family and the environment. On the wall there was also ticket stubs, magazine cut outs and in the middle in big, black, script letters painted on the wall it said "We all have our time machines. Some take us back, they're called memories. Some take us forward, they're called dreams." I was looking at a picture of Claire, Massie, Dylan, Alicia and Kristen trying to cook but they had flower all over themselves and the kitchen they looked about 10 here. That's when I heard a gasp I turned around to red faced Claire that was in a towel. _Opps_.

"CAM! What are you doing here?" she whisper screamed

"I need to talk to you!" I whisper screamed back "It couldn't wait in till Monday" she sighed

"ok let me get dressed" she walked into her bathroom and a couple of minutes later she came out with her hair in a bun, glasses on, no make-up and in basketball shorts and a tight tank top the was riding up to show her waist and her curves, she looked bello (beautiful ). She sat down on her bed next to me and brought her knees to her chest like she did when she was sitting on her balcony. " what do you have to tell me that's so important?" she asked

"is um your family home?" I asked looking everywhere put her face

"no "she said softly

" ok good" I took her hands in mine and said it before I could even stop myself " I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Claire's P.o.V**_

Did Cam Fisher just tell me that he loves me? oh mio dio! (oh my god) Wait! Why am I happy about this?

"No you don't" I answered looking down at our hands finding it weird how they fit perfectly to each other's

"Yes I do, just because our families hate each other doesn't mean we have to hate each other."

"Yes it does." Cam got mad at my answer. He let go of my hands, my hands felt cold now that his weren't there. He was pacing back and forth in front of me talking in really fast Italian that I could barely understand him I heard "odio"(hate) but then I also heard "amore" (love) then he stopped pacing and he stopped talking and he faced me. I waited for him to scream in my face but he looked at me with sad eyes and he dropped to his knees in front of me

"Clara ti amo(I love you). I loved you ever since I knocked your over in the hallway."

"Cam I-"

"No Claire let me finish first, I don't care if our families hate each other, I don't even know why! Do you?" I thought about that for a second

"no" I whispered

"Claire, my grandma told me "that if you love something then you fight for it" so that's what I'm doing right now fighting for you"

"Cam I don't think you Grandma meant fight for the love of our enemy."

"Just let me know Claire, do you love me too?" I didn't even have to think about it and I nodded my head in a yes motion, Cam put his forehead against mine and whispered

"poi fateci stare insieme"(then let us be together) I pulled back and looked into his blue and green eyes "We won't have to tell the right away, we can keep it a secret in till we are ready to tell." I nodded my head again. Cam took my face in his hands and kissed me softly but passionately. It was amazing, I didn't know one person could have this effect on me.

"Ti amo"(I love you) I whispered , he smiled

"ti amo troppo" (I love you too) he whispered back "I should get going." He got up to walk out but I jumped up and grasped his arm

"Stay with me a little longer?" I gave him pleading eyes he sighed a nodded his head I laid down and pated to spot next to me, the corner of his mouth tugged upwards and he laid down next to me. My head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat, he had one arm around my waist and the other playing with my hair.

"You know we are like Romeo and Juliet" he said I rolled over so I could see his face and I crossed my arms over his chest and rested my head on top of them and laughed

" You know they kill themselves right?" I said laughing, he's eyes turned sad

"Can you promise me something Claire?" he said while taking my glasses off and setting the down on my night stand "Never do that, there's always someone out there that loves you." I smiled at him and got under my covers he got up and kissed my forehead, then my nose and finally my lips.

" Hmmm" I said while drifting off. I watched Cam go out to my balcony and climb down and I fell into a dream about that blue and green eyes guy that's running to his car right now.

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is short! I also wanted to say that suicide is never the answer just because people do it in books does not make it ok that's what I was trying to point out. Romeo and Juliet is a great book. If you ever feel that your going to commit remember what cam said to Claire "there's always someone out there that loves you." **


End file.
